


Obsessive

by diamondgore



Category: Generation X (Comic), House of X - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Date nate, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, misuse of chemistry, well the food produces a drug like state and quentin is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Sophie's idea of a date night ends up being too much for Quentin, Benjamin & Nathaniel .
Relationships: Nathaniel Carver/Benjamin Deeds, Sophie Cuckoo & Quentin Quire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: X-Men Server Winter Gift X-Change





	Obsessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artintheam_Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artintheam_Ann/gifts).



> Happy holidays & Happy New Years Thea! I hope you like this!
> 
> I kind of got carried away with including Sophie in this, but I still hope you enjoy it! May we have a prosperous year together!

A bag of chocolates was dropped on Sophie’s desk. Button-like in appearance, contraband in Krakoa. Her hand reached out to touch it, she tugged on the blue ribbon that was tied around the candy. 

“A gift, I wonder…” She asked humming, before finally looking up at the man who stood in front of her. It didn’t take Wolverine to guess who smelled like aged body spray, and would smuggle food onto Krakoa, but Sophie wasn’t going to give him the time of day. She took the bag into her hands once she undid the ribbon to undo the knot, and then inhaled the scent of the chocolates. “...what’s it for?” 

She finally made eye contact with the man hovering above her. He had his arms crossed, an impatient look on his face. “It’s an appetizer.” 

“You’re taking me out to dinner? I’m afraid I’m busy tonight…and if I wasn’t I would have still said no, Quire.” Sophie responded, and then tucked both her hands underneath her chin. 

“An appetizer for a favor. I have one I need to ask.” Quentin shifted his weight on his left leg. “I have other things to offer, but thought I might sugar you up first.”

“Contraband candy has certainly caught my attention. What is it you need? A translator?” 

“A date.”

Sophie had to clamp her mouth shut to keep herself from laughing. This caught her off guard, and the annoyed look on Quentin’s face only made her try harder to suppress her laugh. There was a bit of choked gasping behind her hands before she finally removed them from her mouth. “Sorry, I thought we were being serious. You can’t bribe me on to going on a date with you, especially not just with chocolates.” 

“I know,” Quentin leaned onto the desk, “That’s why I have something that might be worth you coming on a date with me.” Quentin wasn’t much of a tactician but sometimes bait was more important than technique. 

“ Curiosity does kill the cat, but it does seem like we’ve solved the problem of death here on Krakoa.” She’ll bite. 

“You’ve been itching to leave this hellhole, corporate work is boring, and surely you’ve missed out on a lot of shit since you’ve been gone. X-Force’s brute force needs a new member, we need a Jean, and you would be perfect.” Quentin put his hand into the candy bag and pulled out a button, slipping it onto his tongue. “What do you think?”

Sophie pressed her lips together, a question forming on the tip of her tongue. “If I’m Jean in this situation, who’re you?” 

“Warren. Rich, handsome, and daring.” 

Sophie couldn’t help but laugh again, but she stopped herself before Quentin could show any sign of being upset. “ I don’t know about the handsome part, but I’ll see in my schedule when I’m free. Or do you have a day I should plan around?” Sophie knew that the X-Force offer was sincere, considering he was Wolverine’s left hand man. One date with Quentin, wouldn’t be that bad.

“Next Friday. I’m thinking of going somewhere in New York.” 

“So there aren’t any specific plans, but you have a specific day in mind?” Sophie asked, cocking her head to the side, knowing there was more to the story. He wouldn’t have bribed her with a team position otherwise. He really needed her on this date. “Would you like me to make them?” 

Quentin smiled. “You have more connections than I do, Miss Cuckoo.”

***

“Do you know where we’re going?” Nathaniel asked as he got dressed. “The only memo I got from Quentin was to dress nicely.” 

Nathaniel and Benjamin hadn’t moved to Krakoa. Many reasons factored into it, but most of it boiled down to they wanted to continue their higher education together. Even after their graduation, they stayed in New York City, and got jobs. They didn’t pay the best, but they were decent enough for a one bedroom in Lower Manhattan. 

Nathaniel pulled up a pair of snazzy blue socks and then pulled down his white pants leg. He then fixed the sleeves on his paisley blue shirt. He wasn’t excited to see Quentin again, the distance between never made his heart grow fonder. Still, he was curious as to who Quentin was dating, and what his idea of a nice date would be. According to Benjamin they were expecting to go to a really nice restaurant, and he hadn’t been able to disclose much on the restaurant other than it was extremely exclusive, and insanely rich. Benjamin wouldn’t disclose the name of the restaurant though, he did mention that the food there was odd. He had explained that the food there was made by biochemists who wanted a new way to include all the senses in a meal. Whatever that meant. 

“Can’t it be a surprise?” Benjamin was in a three piece suit. He had just one suit for all occasions that he had inherited from his father. Working at one of the hip and upcoming dot.com companies meant that he could ditch the suits, so he had never bothered to buy a new one. It was a little tight, and looked awkward on him, but no one would comment on it. Probably. Benjamin wasn’t the one to really care about his looks, but he did want to look nice for Nathaniel. “It’s Quentin, he’s not going to take us someplace terrible.” 

“You said it yourself, it’s Quentin. Remember when he took us out for the first time, to a villain's auction and then almost got us killed?” 

“He’s different now. If he has a girlfriend, he must be a lot nicer. I don’t think he would put his girlfriend into a line of fire.” Benjamin plopped down on the bed right next to Nathaniel, who was now working on his tie, “Quentin having a girlfriend is weird, right? It’s not just me?”

“No, it’s not just you. But I guess the dating demographic is different on Krakoa. There aren’t too many twenty-somethings I suppose. Maybe cheap beers and video games are her thing and she and Quentin clicked?” Nathaniel straightened his back and dusted off his slacks, before pecking Benjamin on the cheek. “I think we’re one of the few mutants who have something in common other than just being mutants.” 

Benjamin smiled, he tucked a hair behind Nate’s ear. “I guess, you’re right. I hope she’s nice at least.”

He never thought about how lucky he was to find another mutant that loved foreign cinema as much as he did. Benjamin did take things for granted, like this moment he was sharing with his boyfriend, as it was rudely interrupted with a phone call from Quentin. Their moment of tenderness was rudely interrupted by him, and they both knew better than letting Quentin go to voicemail. Benjamin leaned over and picked up his phone, hitting the decline button once. He would just blame it on his clumsiness later. 

He cupped Nathaniel’s face, and returned the peck on his lips. 

Instead of following it up with something romantic, he simply said, “Quentin’s probably downstairs, we should get going.” 

***

In a black limousine, Sophie and Quentin sat together, but not near each other. Sophie was busy reapplying her lipgloss, while Quentin fumbled with his phone, trying to call Benjamin again. 

Despite disagreeing with her on matching outfits first, Sophie ultimately won, and both her and Quentin were dressed in mint green. She argued they would be more believable as a couple if they coordinated, but let him choose the color since she looked good in anything. Quentin, in general, hated suits, but since he did allow her to make all the plans, and apparently there was a strict dress policy. She had only given him the name of the restaurant, and nothing more about it. Quentin didn’t have time, or cared enough to google it. 

Sophie screwed the bottle of her lipgloss shut and then turned her head to face Quentin. “I think it’s cute that you want to impress your friends, but I have to ask, why did you think that you needed a date to impress them? If they’ve known you for a year, they should know you’re more of a lone wolf.”

Quentin twisted his face into a frown, and put his phone down. He didn’t want to admit to Sophie that he didn’t want to third wheel their dinner again, and having someone else might help him with avoiding that. He watched as Sophie waited for an answer with her curious eyes. “Why would you want to know that?”

“Well, Quentin, usually when people go out on dates together, they engage in small talk.” Sophie flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “I know you essentially bribed me into this date as a favor, but we’re going to be teammates soon.” 

She did try her best tone down her sarcastic tone. 

“I was going to ask you either way, to be didn’t want to be seen--” He was cut off by the door to the limo opening. Two men very well dressed men appeared with smiles on their faces. 

Benjamin and Nathaniel got in after exchanging a few pleasantries with both Sophie and Quentin. They sat across from Sophie and Quentin, and buckled themselves in. There were a few words exchange before either side could get to the interrogation part. Sophie had questions, and so did Nathaniel. But, for the sake of their dates, they decided to be civil enough to keep the conversation light-hearted till they got to the restaurant. Mostly they talked about school, and work. Quentin and Sophie had made up coordinating lies on how they were both part of the school on Krakoa teaching. There was no need to scare them away with their jobs on X-Force. 

***

The restaurant they had arrived at was lavish, and hidden in plain sight in the Meatpacking District. It was in one of the abandoned factories, the inside was completely renovated and redone. It was by invitation only, and Sophie was lucky enough to be of a pedigree that allowed her all kinds of invited from these places. Sophie refused to disclose anything more about their dining experience, as they were escorted to their seats. 

The rest knew that there was a gimmick, but didn't know how to ask about it. They just followed her and watched the guests who were dressed in outfits that cost more than downpayments on most houses. They didn’t seem to have blindfolds on, so that gimmick was out, but a few of them seemed to have looks of intrigue on their faces when they bit into something. 

“Quentin has kept his lips shut about you, it was almost like he was scared to let us know you exist!” Nathaniel exclaimed, examining Sophie’s familiar features underneath the dark light . “You look so familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?” 

Sophie smiled, she took a quick read through of his mind. It wasn’t a terrible thing to do, to save him the embarrassment, that’s how she justified it. “You’ve met my sister. Phoebe, I believe.” 

“Oh, you’re a Cuckoo?” 

“The eldest,” Sophie responded, as she fixed her napkin on her lap. She brushed her hair away from her face. “Or the original, I like to consider my sisters copycats of me.”

Benjamin and Nathaniel didn’t know how to react to the fact that they were on a date with the girl that Quentin had killed years ago. Nathaniel seemed to fall quiet, and focus more on his napkin, and the forks on the paper. Benjamin took a large gulp of water. 

“Oh. I forget that people find death a subject that’s terrible.” Sophie was cool, as she tilted her head to the side, “But it’s fine, we’ve solved it now, on Krakoa, so death isn’t that big of a deal. You should consider going.” 

It didn’t make anyone but Sophie feel better, but it certainly helped remove the slightly tense mood of her death. No one talked for a while, but Sophie dominated the table with her effortless smile and engaging personality. 

“So, what’s Krakoa like?” Benjamin asked after another long sip of water. “Is it nice?” 

***

Quentin described Krakoa in detail, even going as far as sharing some of his memories with his friends. While he did that, Sophie took care of the orders. She had picked out this place specifically because of the very unique menu it offered. The menu wasn’t over-priced and exclusive ingredients, but instead simple dishes, that still cost well into the fifty dollar range. While Benjamin and Nathinel were enthralled by the whimsy that Quentin had to offer. They sipped red wine in between gestures. 

“I wish we could visit, it’s too bad we’re booked back to back. If we visited, we could stay with you guys right?” Benjamin sighed, and then looked at Sophie, who gave him a curt nod. 

Sophie refrained from the conversation, as she watched them become more and more animated as time passed. She’d give her opinion when asked, but otherwise, she felt like the third wheel to Quentin’s posse. She realized why she was on this date, to make Quentin feel wanted in his relationship with Nathinel and Benjamin by making her the odd one out. She didn’t need to be there, she was just there for Quentin’s ego as a buffer.

He was a fragile man, she realized as he smiled at her asking for another glass of wine. She took the bottle in her hand and poured. This was a small price to pay, her tolerance of Quentin, to join X-Force. 

They had all hit their second glass of wine by the time their food had come, Sophie was on her fourth due to her lack of conversation. A high tolerance that she had inherited from her genetic mother helped her feel only buzzed. Sophie asked them all to take a moment before they took a bite of their dishes. 

“Are you going to say a prayer?” Quentin teased. He held the fork over his plate, it was dangling from his hand. He was bolder now, as he was clouded by the alcohol. 

“No, I just wanted to say that this food is like nothing you’ve ever tasted before.” Sophie responded. “It’s going to be familiar and uncanny all at the same time. Prepare yourself, before taking a bite because the scent--”

Quentin cut her off, “Pfft, Here I’ll take a bite and nothing will happen.”

He stabbed his plate with his fork, picking up a large piece of the chicken and mushrooms on his plate. The textures felt right when he poked into it, so it wasn’t some sort of holographic food. He shoved it all into his mouth. Sophie winced, and so did Nathaniel and Benjamin. She knew she should have checked if Quentin had read the disclaimers on the site. Gourmand, and experimental food which triggered senses other than just taste. 

Immediately, Quentin learned his mistake. He was overwhelmed with a strong symphony in his ears, and an overwhelming scent of roses in his nose. His friends looked onwards into horror.

“Quentin? Can you hear us?” Nathaniel exclaimed. 

“Shit, Sophie is he going to be okay?” Benjamin asked. 

Quentin was essentially deafened, and for a moment wished he had headed Sophie’s instructions. He looked around the table to see many disappointed faces, but he only heard one thing, Sophie’s voice yelling out “Garçon!”

*** 

A few hours later, Sophie, Nathaniel, and Benjamin were sitting in the hospital waiting room. They all picked at their leftover foods, eating them slowly just as they were supposed to. Quentin was with the doctors being treated for his food poisoning. 

“Sorry the night had to end like this,” Sophie said, putting a piece of lettuce inside of her mouth. A blossom of lily filled her nose, and soft jazz filled her ears. She waited a moment till the sensation passed before talking. “But I’m sure you two have had many nights end like this with him?” 

“Oh you wouldn’t know, Soph.” Benjamin said, there was the smell of coffee, followed by smooth guitar playing. The food was incredibly bizarre, it didn't really taste like anything, but somehow it was still fulfilling. “However, it’s usually LSD or jagerbombs that do him in. This is really good by the way. Thank you for taking us.” 

“Do you end up with nights like this too?” Nathaniel put away his take out container in the bag. “Or does he like to stay home with you?”

Sophie sighed. “Oh, it’s...we’ve just started dating…”

“...You’re just friends.” 

“Co-workers more than friends.” Sophie didn’t want to break her promise of being in character for the whole night, but they did catch her in a lie, and frankly, she wasn’t embarrassed of being around Quentin after he had humiliated himself in front of her and his own friends for the sake of impressing them. “I don’t know if there will be a second date.” 

“You don't need to be romantically tangled with him to hang with us, I hope you still want to hang out with us after this, despite Quentin acting like that.” Benjamin smiled, and nudged her shoulder. “At least now you’ve seen him at his worse, you know what to expect.” 

“Trust me, I’ve seen him at levels of awful you would never know.” Sophie laughed, making Nathaniel and Benjamin laugh too. 

Maybe once Quentin got better, he’d find this situation funny as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[sophiecuckoos](https://twitter.com/sophiecuckoos)!


End file.
